In a front wheel drive vehicle the rear wheels are carried by a support assembly for connection with the rear of the vehicle frame. Generally, the rear axle shaft is replaced by separate spindles at each of the rear wheels and a forged member supports the spindle. The forged member also supports a backing plate for the purpose of carrying a brake assembly, and couples to a bracket, a traction bar, and a strut, such as a Macpherson strut, in order to mount the forged member relative to the vehicle frame. Although the foregoing support assembly has been satisfactory, changes in design objectives such as weight and cost have limited the desirability for such a support assembly. Consequently, a new support assembly which is light weight is believed to be an advance in the state of the art.